Return Of A Punk
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: At Survivor Series, all seems lost for Team Cena as Triple H calls for Scott Armstrong to make the match-ending pin in his favor, when suddenly a familiar Savior returns to save the WWE... AJ/Punk! PunkLee! Dolph/?
1. Return Of A Punk

_A/N: Hey guys, White again. Despite his signing with UFC, I still hold out hope that CM Punk will return some day. This story is a slight AU based on Survivor Series, featuring a purely fantasy return by Punk. Hope ya enjoy it guys!_

November 23rd, 2014

It was Survivor Series 2014 and the fateful match between Team Cena and Team Authority was at it's final point. Dolph Ziggler, the last member of Team Cena still in the match was facing off against Seth Rollins, the captain of Team Authority in a hotly contested match. The man who was eliminated last would be on the losing team and the fans were buzzing throughout.

Dolph Ziggler had kept things even through his one on one fight with Seth Rollins so far with near falls and roll-up pins, attacks and counterattacks until he dodged a super-Curb Stomp by Seth Rollins, followed up into a Fame Asser which lead to a near-fall as the "Future of the WWE" kicked out.

"Come on Dolph, come on Dolph! Damn it, Rollins stays in it!" Cole yelled, showing a bit of favoritism to the Show-Off. It was clear he hated The Authority as much as anyone else did.

Dolph got up to his feet steadily but barely even had the time to catch his breath before he saw Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble, The Authority's henchmen get on the apron but the Show Off disposed of them quickly before giving a Zig-Zag to Seth Rollins, going in for the pin, and HHH pulling the referee from the ring right before his hand fell for three.

"Oh come on! How much abuse of power are we gonna see here?!" Cole yelled.

"It's not abuse of power when you're trying to stay in power Michael!" JBL said in defense of the C.O.O. of WWE while Jamie and Joey rushed the ring to stomp down Dolph Ziggler.

"Come on JBL, can you be anymore biased?!" King growled.

"I'm just stating the facts! Hunter and Stephanie don't want to be filing papers for the rest of their careers. Desperate people do desperate things at desperate times and dammit this is one of those times!" JBL exclaimed.

Meanwhile Dolph was in the ring, fighting off the attack from The Authority and was making a comeback. He endured a powerbomb to the corner by Seth Rollins, dodged a Curb Stomp, and quickly hit another Zig-Zag. Then a new referee ran into the ring to make the count.

"This is it, this is it! Goodbye Authority! Count ref, count!" Cole yelled.

"**ONE! TWO! OHHHHHHHHH!**" The fans were awestruck by Triple H taking matters into his own hands. Stomping on the referee and soundly throwing him out of the ring hard.

Hunter made a beeline to Dolph Ziggler, throwing mounted punches on the Show-Off's head to keep him down.

"Come on! What the hell does this prove Hunter?!" Cole screamed.

Hunter stood over Dolph with channeled anger and harnessed rage, Stephanie cheering him on as he grabbed Dolph by his arm.

"Come on Dolph, hang in there kid!" Cole urged.

Hunter then pulled him up, doubled him over, and hit a hard Pedigree on Dolph Ziggler which drew immediate boos from the fans.

"Come on Hunter! What the hell is this?! This is ridiculous! This is pathetic!" Cole screamed.

Hunter then signaled The Authority's personal referee, Scott Armstrong to run down to the ring.

"Oh look who it is...Scott Armstrong..he's been in Triple H's pocket since day one.." Cole lamented.

"When The Authority need him most he's always there." JBL said as Scott scrambled into the ring but as soon as he got his two feet set in the squared circle every light in the building went off, coating the arena in pitch black.

"What the?! Whats going on?!" Cole exclaimed.

The St. Louis audience murmured among themselves as they wondered just what was happening, why did everything go dark? And then the jumbotron and ribbon began to crackle with static before the opening chords to a song that hasn't been heard in a WWE arena in 10 months was played out loud and clear. Cult of Personality and it belonged to one man...

"No way...no freakin way..." JBL started.

"This can't be...this can't be..." Cole said with his eyes glued to the live monitor as fateful seconds passed before the sight of a man with his arms, upper body, and neck tattooed, wearing star-clad boots and wrestling trunks with the hair on his face cut neat and short. Only one man in the world had that look, **CM Punk!**

Backstage, the now former Divas Champion AJ Lee looked on in amazement. "No way!" She squealed.

CM Punk stood on the stage for a bit, taking all of this in. The cheers, the looks of shock and awe on the crowd, and the sight of the ring before him, before he walked on down to the ring.

Hunter's expression was one of complete shock.

Punk's eyes stared down the ring once he got inside, looking at the shocked C.O.O. and the Authority's referee, and then the fallen Seth Rollins and Dolph Ziggler. Not moving but just letting the fans take this in.

Everyones eyes were glued on Punk, anxious.

Acting like the corrupt referee that he was Scott Armstrong soon walked up to Punk, flexing his official status to him. "I'm the referee of the match! Get out of here!" Scott yelled but Punk wasn't amused as he simply threw one hard punch across Scott's jaw that knocked him down and out from the impact.

The crowd erupted in cheers.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" JBL exclaimed in shock as Scott rolled out to the ring in pain

"Thank god for CM Punk!" King laughed.

And now CM Punk and Triple H stared at each other coldly now that "The Game" knew where Punk's allegiances lied.

After a few tense seconds, Punk threw Hunter on his shoulders.

Punk held Hunter on his shoulders for a suspenseful moment before dropping him onto his knee for a GTS.

The crowd erupted into cheers as a raucous CM Punk chant began.

Punk soon draped Dolph's arm safely over Seth's to cement his opposition to The Authority.

"Oh my god!" King exclaimed.

Punk heard the booming cheers of the crowd which brought a smile to his face before it curled into a smirk as he looked to the "bean-headed" queen of The Authority and waved at her. "Good bye!" He cheerfully mouthed before he left the ring.

"One!" The fans counter with the first slap of the referee's hand. The Authority was in danger of losing the match.

"This is it, this is it!" King cheered.

"Two!" The fans chanted. One fateful second was all it took for The Authority to be defeated and the match to be over.

"No no no!" JBL yelled.

"**YES!**" Cole exclaimed as the fans counted to three. The match was now over, Team Cena won!

"What has CM Punk done?!" JBL yelped.

"CM Punk, one of the biggest rebels in WWE history, has helped Dolph Ziggler seal The Authority's fate!" Cole screamed out loud.

"He's started the destruction of WWE, Michael!" JBL yelled.

"Oh give it a rest John!" King yelled in Cole's defense. "The Authority has given so many people problems before including CM Punk. It'll be a relief for the locker room to have them gone!"

"They provided order!" JBL yelled.

"They bullied people and you know it!" King countered.

"And The Authority has lost and Stephanie McMahon can't believe it!" Cole yelled out.

"But what does Punk want exactly, aside from saving WWE?" King wondered.

"Well we know Punk does not like Triple H or Stephanie McMahon. Don't forget he was feuding with The Authority before he left the WWE." Cole reminded.

"This is very true." King mused.

"Well I hope Punk's real proud of himself. He just came back to the WWE to kill it now that The Authority is out of power!" JBL yelled as Stephanie and Hunter just now came to the realization that they lost the match.

Now the hero of Team Cena, Dolph Ziggler was backstage celebrating in victory over his win with a gang of WWE Employees. Goldust &amp; Stardust were there, Zack Ryder, The Miz and Damien Mizdow Erick Rowan, Ryback, even Daniel Bryan and CM Punk was there! And those were just the guys. Layla and Summer Rae, Emma, Paige, and both Bellas were there to celebrate with him. The only person who surprisingly wasn't there was John Cena and that's only because he had to "get something important." and that he'd be back but it was okay. Alignment didn't matter since everybody who hated the Authority and felt their wrath at one point or another was here to celebrate!

"You were so wonderful out there Dolph.." Layla and Summer seductively cooed.

"Hey I couldn't let the WWE down. Nobody here likes the Authority and if I meant I had to show-off extra hard tonight then so be it." Dolph grinned.

Summer and Layla giggled, peppering The Showoff with kisses of adoration and thanks.

"Yeah totally ignore the guy that came back after 10 months," Punk said in sarcasm.

"They may have forgotten, but I haven't..." Came a very perky, and overjoyed tone.

Punk turned around and smiled at the sight of the smiling beauty before him. It was none other than his wife, queen of the Black Widow, AJ Lee. "I wondered when you were going to see me, sweetheart." Punk smiled with with open arms.

AJ giggled, jumping in Punk's arms.

Punk smiled holding her close within the hug.

"Awwwwwww two pipebombers in love." Kofi joked with a smile.

"Oh hush Wildcat." AJ mewled, nibbling on Punk's earlobe.

"I missed you so much baby." Punk purred, his arms moving to her lower back.

"I missed you too baby.." AJ cooed, before giving him a light but gentle slap on the cheek.

"Ow, what was that for?" Punk said after feeling the slap across his cheek.

"Don't ever walk out on me again, Mistah J, or Harley won't be so nice to you at home.." AJ purred, smirking.

This made everybody within earshot smirk, laugh, and oooh in response, making Punk uncharacteristically blush. Only AJ could make him do that. "I think I know who wears the pants in this relationship." Miz playfully teased his tattooed comrade.

"See Punky? Mizzy knows." AJ laughed, smirk widening.

"Mike knows nothing." Punk said with a blush and pout as the other guys laughed.

"Looks like you have the rebel well-trained AJ." Daniel said with a bearded smirk.

"Was easy." AJ laughed.

"Yeah it's pretty-" Dolph started before suddenly being cut-off.

Then right behind the laughing Show Off came a smirking John Cena, creeping behind him and dunking a big jug of gatorade on Dolph Ziggler's head!

"**OHHHH! CENA!**" Dolph yelled, laughing.

"Hey that's how you're supposed to celebrate after a big win." John grinned. "Bet you were thirsty too." He teased.

Dolph shook his head, shaking a few excess drops of Gatorade out of his hair. "Yeah I was."

"Thought so." John smiled before turning to CM Punk. "Now as for you, you have a lot of explaining to do." He chuckled.

"I'm quite aware of that John-boy." Punk replied wryly.

"So are you going to explain it to us tonight or tomorrow?" John asked. Since Raw was tomorrow Punk had an open outlet to explain himself to the WWE Universe.

"I'll be on Raw tomorrow night. But rest assured, I didn't just leave to leave, I promise ya that." Punk assured.

"We'll be looking forward to it." John nodded.

"Just like we'll be looking to the first Raw without The Authority in power." Daniel grinned.

"Ya can thank me later Goatface." Punk teased, giving Daniel an affectionate hug.

Daniel laughed, returning the hug to his tattoed comrade. Ryback then spoke up with a smile on his face. "Lets get something to eat, watching The Authority get humilated made me hungry."

"Don't you worry Big Guy. You'll get fed soon enough." Punk grinned.

"Yeah we got plenty of food to eat while we gloat about our win." Dolph grinned as well.

"And there's plenty of Divas that love you more than you know right now, Show-Off.." Emma cooed, innocently draping her arms around Dolph's waist.

Dolph found it cute that one of the younger wrestlers in the WWE had taken such a liking to him. "Good to know Emma." He smiled back at her.

Emma smiled shyly at him.

"But really though, lets get some food." Dolph replied happily.

"Good call because," Emma giggled. "**ITS FEEDING TIME!**" Ryback exclaimed, laughing.

This earned laughter from Dolph and the other Superstars while they walked from the gorilla position hallway down to the catering area so they can eat, chat, and gloat on how The Authority was dead.

To be continued...


	2. Building Up For A Bomb

_Last Time on Return Of A Punk_

_Ryback then spoke up with a smile on his face. "Lets get something to eat, watching The Authority get humilated made me hungry."_

_"Don't you worry Big Guy. You'll get fed soon enough." Punk grinned._

_"Yeah we got plenty of food to eat while we gloat about our win." Dolph grinned as well._

_"And there's plenty of Divas that love you more than you know right now, Show-Off.." Emma cooed, innocently draping her arms around Dolph's waist._

_Dolph found it cute that one of the younger wrestlers in the WWE had taken such a liking to him. "Good to know Emma." He smiled back at her._

_Emma smiled shyly at him._

_"But really though, lets get some food." Dolph replied happily._

_"Good call because," Emma giggled. "**ITS FEEDING TIME!**" Ryback exclaimed, laughing._

_This earned laughter from Dolph and the other Superstars while they walked from the gorilla position hallway down to the catering area so they can eat, chat, and gloat on how The Authority was dead._

_End Flashback_

The following night at Monday Night Raw was nothing short of impactful. Team Authority was beaten, Dolph Ziggler got the winning pin, and everybody wanted to know what CM Punk was going to say. Raw just got underway and The Authority was in the ring.

"You know...we expected this kind of reaction tonight." Stephanie McMahon, the queen of The Authority said while standing at the king, her husband, Triple H's side with a rare and uncommon tone in her voice...humility.

The crowd gleefully started the classic Goodbye song.

"That's because none of you know the meaning of the words respect, pride, and sacrifice." Stephanie declared with sadness in her voice. This was supposed to be a victory speech.

The crowd's chanting only became louder as they happily drank in The Authority's misery and complete defeat.

"That's because we are leaders and we accept responsibilities and their consequences just like we are doing tonight." Stephanie said. "And Team Authority would've won too if it weren't for one man, a man who walked out on us, on you for nine months and you welcome him back as if he never left...That man is CM Punk."

"**CM PUNK! CM PUNK!**" The crowd gleefully chanted.

"And because of CM Punk The Authority is out of power and because of my father the only person who can reinstate The Authority is John Cena," the Billion Dollar princess stated.

"Like John would ever sell out!" King laughed jovially.

Triple H tried to console his wife while she spoke but to no avail. Stephanie looked so distraught right now. "We still have our corporate responsiblilities even if we can no longer control the careers of the WWE Superstars and Divas. We are still leaders...we all wish you a very safe and happy Thanksgiving..." she started before hugging her husband and turning her head so the fans wouldn't see her cry.

"**YOU GOT FIRED! YOU GOT FIRED!**" They chanted.

"You're enjoying this right?" Triple H asked the WWE audience. "You like seeing us humbled, humiliated, defeated like this?" He growled.

"**YES! YES! YES! YES!**" The crowd gleefully answered.

"I thought so...because you're bullies." Hunter said, his wife finding comfort in his arms before slowly letting her free.

The crowd largely ignored him, chanting for Punk again.

"Yes go ahead and cheer for him, you have everything you wished for!...And you'll soon regret it." Hunter said with his voice becoming a growl now. "All of this power we had came with responsiblities, duties that must be done, and that nobody else could do. You **NEEDED** us...you were just too stupid to see it."

"I don't think the WWE Universe cares for a dictatorship." Cole chuckled.

"We knew what was best for business and we tried out absolute best to provide you with what you deserved to see every week and that's something that nobody could do. Not John Cena, not Dolph Ziggler, not CM Punk, nobody..." Hunter stated.

"That reminds me it's time to address the elephant in the room CM Punk. Now I know He's never respected Authority and the Authority never respected him back. He's a rebel, an outlaw, an anarchist pretending to be a hero and you people, you children cheer him like he's some kind of hero when little do you know that he's the reason why the WWE's days are numbered." Hunter growled as he continued. "I mean I give this place 2 or 3 weeks, four at the most before this company is no longer the juggernaut that The Authority made it to be but is dead in the water, all because of your so-called savior, CM Punk..."

Suddenly Hunter was cut-off by a most unexpected tune - Flight Of The Valkyries!

The WWE crowd boomed with cheers as Stephanie and Triple H had clearly annoyed and irritated looks on their faces. Daniel Bryan was the LAST person that they wanted to see right now.

Daniel came down, leading a thunderous YES chant.

CM Punk was backstage, watching this with a smile on his face. The Authority couldn't escape Daniel yelling "YES!" in their faces and that made him smile from ear to ear. "Atta boy Bryan."

Before Punk could react, he was met with a tackle-hug from behind and a joyful squeal.

Punk chuckled in surprise from feel of two small and toned arms hugging him firmly, "I shoulda known you were in here, babe." he said, referring to his wife AJ.

"You knew I'd be here love. I was so lost without my Punky baby." AJ cooed lovingly.

"I know, I know." Punk smiled. "That reminds me I have some good news to tell you."

"What is it baby?" She smiled.

"Daniel texted me earlier. He's the gm for tonight and he's booked some time for me to speak to the crowd too." Punk answered.

"Good and I really hope he makes Nikki defend that championship she had to kiss her way to. That was pathetic." AJ sneered.

"No argument there babe." Punk agreed with his wife. "I wonder when's your rematch?"

"No idea, but you'll know I'll win sweetheart." AJ replied confidently.

"You got that right baby," Punk nodded. "Wanna watch the show with me until I go out?" He asked.

"You bet babe." AJ grinned.

Punk patted the loveseat. "Sit next to me." He lovingly requested.

AJ happily sat next to her husband, cuddling with him.

Punk draped an arm over AJ's shoulder as they watched Daniel Bryan punish the members of Team Authority one by one

"Bout time somebody put them in their place." AJ giggled.

And then the graphic design with CM Punk and his trademark lightning bolt &amp; fist logo appeared on screen with "**CM PUNK SPEAKS**" written in bold white letters as the crowd popped. Punk smirked and chuckled. "Looks like I'll be speaking to the crowd tonight." He mused.

"What gave that away, genius?" She teased wryly.

"Funny." Punk grinned. "Want me to get you anything babe?"

"Besides a title shot?" She laughed.

"Yes besides a title shot." He laughed with her.

"This." AJ purred, kissing him hard.

Punk wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her close within the kiss.

"I love you.." AJ lovingly mewled.

"I love you too." Punk cooed.

"Your always my Savior...always." AJ giggled.

"And you'll always be my love." Punk lovingly whispered.

AJ smiled adoringly at him.

Punk smiled sweetly in return to her

"My Prince Charming.." AJ giggled.

"My sweet Princess." Punk replied happily.

AJ smiled cutely, resting her head on his shoulder.

As the minutes and hours passed the show went on smoothly with the members of Team Cena winning the bulk of their matches a stagehand walked to CM Punk's locker room door and knocked on it. "CM Punk?" He said between knocks.

"Yeah?" Punk replied softly, so as to not wake his now sleeping wife.

"Your speech is next, the crowd is waiting." The stagehand said.

"Alright, I'll be out. Just lemme tell AJ, she's sleeping." Punk softly explained.

"Alright." The stagehand said as he walked away from the door in understanding.

"Baby, baby, wake up." Punk whispered.

AJ stirred in her sleep before waking up softly, "Mmph. How long was I out, Punky?"

"About an hour baby." Punk explained.

"Wow! I'm glad my match isn't until later!" AJ said with a bit of a start. She napped good with Punk.

"I'm going out for my promo sweetie." Punk chuckled.

"Alright. Have fun my Voice of the Voiceless," AJ grinned in support of her man.

"I plan to baby." Punk grinned as he headed out to address his legions of fans.

Then after fateful minutes passed through a commercial break and a comedic skit involving Damien Mizdow, The Miz, and Hornswoggle, static popped through the Raw titantron and speakers and the fans boomed in cheers as Cult of Personality played. That introduction belonged to only one man...CM Punk!

As Punk came out, he couldn't help but smile. He missed the fans so much.

CM Punk was sporting a new look. His black hair was thicker now and a little longer but his beard had been trimmed down to neat mutton chops as he greeted the crowd on the stage with a smile, taking all of this in. "It's been nine months, nine long months since we've seen CM Punk on Monday Night Raw and after what happened this past Sunday the WWE Universe couldn't be happier to see him!" WWE commentator Michael Cole exclaimed.

Punk then knelt down on the ramp checking his imaginary watch. This may have only been a promo segment, but he had to do it, it just felt right. Punk smiled as he cupped his hands to his mouth. "**IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIIIIIIIIME!**" He yelled.

And the WWE Audience rewarded Punk with applause, cheers, and some standing ovations. They were happy to have him back before their eyes and they were anxious to hear what he had to say.

To be continued...


	3. The Biggest Pipebomb In WWE History

_Last Time On Return Of A Punk_

_Then after fateful minutes passed through a commercial break and a comedic skit involving Damien Mizdow, The Miz, and Hornswoggle, static popped through the Raw titantron and speakers and the fans boomed in cheers as Cult of Personality played. That introduction belonged to only one man...CM Punk!_

_As Punk came out, he couldn't help but smile. He missed the fans so much._

_CM Punk was sporting a new look. His black hair was thicker now and a little longer but his beard had been trimmed down to neat mutton chops as he greeted the crowd on the stage with a smile, taking all of this in. "It's been nine months, nine long months since we've seen CM Punk on Monday Night Raw and after what happened this past Sunday the WWE Universe couldn't be happier to see him!" WWE commentator Michael Cole exclaimed._

_Punk then knelt down on the ramp checking his imaginary watch. This may have only been a promo segment, but he had to do it, it just felt right. Punk smiled as he cupped his hands to his mouth. "**IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIIIIIIIIME!**" He yelled._

_And the WWE Audience rewarded Punk with applause, cheers, and some standing ovations. They were happy to have him back before their eyes and they were anxious to hear what he had to say._

_End Flashback_

Punk eagerly rushed into the ring, posing on the turnbuckles and happily playing to the crowd. This wasn't usually Punk's style but he couldn't help himself. He was so happy to be back in his practically second home, with the WWE Universe.

"**CM PUNK! CM PUNK! CM PUNK!**" The crowd roared and cheered for the Voice of the Voiceless, showing appreciation that he had returned to the WWE.

"The roof has come off this place, Michael!" JBL laughed.

"I know it is deafening here in the arena, all because CM Punk is going to speak to the WWE Universe!" Michael Cole exclaimed with a warm smile.

"Well I'm just going to get comfy here because I have about 9 months of explaining to do." Punk said with a light smile before sitting down cross-legged in the middle of the ring.

Backstage AJ couldnt help but giggle.

"I'll get right down to brass tacks by saying that the reason why I left the WWE after the Royal Rumble had nothing to do with any of you people and everything to do with the bullshit that The Authority was giving me, not just as CM Punk but as Phil Brooks." Punk said, getting right down to what he was sure that people wanted to know.

The crowd cheered softly at this.

"It wasn't enough that I wrestled the better part of 2013 pushed down the card after I came back at Payback, or that I lost a feud to a so-called ass kicker named Brock Lesnar who **NOBODY** in the locker room likes and has no passion for this business, but I wrestled with a damn staph infection on my lower back that would've killed me." Punk said, explaining just what led to his WWE departure.

The crowd gasped in horror. They had no clue that this had happened to their hero.

Punk then stood up and showed off the now mostly faded red mark on his lower back that belonged to the staph infection. "I got it medicated while I was away from the WWE. Oh and thanks a lot to the world-class medical staff the WWE has for letting me wrestle with that thing!" Punk said, sarcasm in his voice while flashing the 'OK' handsign to the camera.

The crowd happily booed the WWE medical team.

Then he sat back down cross-legged with a microphone in hand, "Now I would've probably kept wrestling with this infection to the point where It could've killed me and taking painkillers and drugs to ease it would've looked really good but on the night of the Royal Rumble, 2014, one woman who I saw as a friend for years and is now my wife, told me to take a break from wrestling to get myself healed up. That woman...is AJ Lee."

The crowd gasped in surprise.

"That rebel married the crazy chick?!" King exclaimed in shock.

At that moment Let's Light It Up played, bringing out a happily skipping AJ Lee.

Punk's eyes widened a bit with a smile. There was his wife, AJ Lee skipping out to a cheering crowd.

AJ happily joined Punk in the ring.

"Um honey, I wasn't done talking," Punk said, scratching the back of his head innocently while he stood up now to greet his fellow wrestler and wife

"I know sweetie, but I wanted to finally express how happy I am that our marriage is finally known to the WWE Universe. I love you Punk." AJ cooed lovingly.

"I love you too baby," Punk happily replied.

AJ hugged him tight, kissing him on the lips, much to the joy of the crowd.

Punk happily returned the kiss while the fans cheered them on.

They enjoyed the sign of love between their beloved wrestlers.

"This is beautiful Michael, just beautiful." JBL smiled.

"It is. They're two outspoken and talented people who love each other. It really is beautiful," Michael smiled.

"Want me to leave baby, or stay out here with you?" AJ asked sweetly.

"Nah stay here baby. I'm not done yet," Punk smiled.

"Okay sweetheart, go ahead and finish." AJ giggled.

Punk then sat down cross legged with a smile on his face, "Now where was I?...Oh yeah. Thanks to the lovely lady on my right I got some sense talked into me and took a break from wrestling so I can heal and recover. That's when l really started reflecting on my WWE Career right now."

AJ giggled, resting her head on Punk's shoulder.

"I watched Daniel Bryan and The Shield feud with The Authority and I couldn't help but wonder that I should be in that spotlight, I should be getting that attention, those championships that my friends were getting. But AJ and I really got some time to know each other and we started dating, living together, got married, and had four beautiful children. I thought I'd have no time for wrestling now that my life really took off." Punk said.

AJ smiled.

"So they have a family of their own...I think I'm going to cry Michael.." King smiled, feeling the joy of Punk's statement.

"These two pipebombers got kids? God help us," JBL laughed.

AJ shot the big Texan a wry smile.

"So there I was at home, watching a fateful episode of Monday Night Raw about a month ago when I heard that Vince McMahon offered The Authority a deal. Make a team to face John Cena's team and if John Cena's team wins then The Authority is gone. Then about two or three weeks later Triple H says that if they win then John Cena and his team are all fired. Now at this point I got just a little bit jealous because if there was anybody that would've loved to kick the big-nosed king and the bean-headed queen out of power it would be me." Punk said with a proud smirk.

"That's right Punky...only you." AJ cooed in his ear.

"Now on the same Smackdown that the COO said that I get a phone call by John Cena. He says, 'You heard about the new stakes of the Team Authority VS Team Cena match? And I'm like 'yeah I heard about it. You got your work cut out for you and your team John.' Now pay attention people because I know you wanna hear this," Punk said, motioning to the crowd to pay attention.

The crowd softly cheered, hanging on every word.

"John Cena said 'You want tickets to the show? I'll fly you out to St. Louis and you can watch.' And I said, 'Yeah but don't give me a seat in the press box or anything I want to have my own dressing room backstage.' So I flew out from O'hare airport to Lambert-St. Louis Airport, get my limo to the Scottrade Center, and watch the show in my own locker room and only John Cena knew where I was."

"And there I was enjoying the show, kicking back in my own locker room, until the main event. Now things looked good and Team Cena was kicking ass like I hoped until Erick Rowan got eliminated, then John Cena got eliminated, and Big Show eliminated himself, leaving the Show-Off himself Dolph Ziggler in the ring. Sure he eliminated Glenn and then Luke Harper but Seth Rollins was getting to be a bigger pain in the ass than usual. So much so that Triple H had to get involved...and that's when I had to get involved."

The crowd picked up with a raucous CM Punk chant.

"So I bust out of my private locker room and run my way to the Gorilla Position while quickly calling some guys in the production trailer to queue my music in ten seconds or else I kick their heads in. Then ten seconds on the dot I'm in the tunnel, theme music playing, on my way to the stage, and the rest...you can watch on the WWE Network for $9.99" Punk grinned. He couldn't resist plugging the WWE Network.

The crowd laughed, starting a 9.99 chant, much to the announce team's amusement, not to mention AJ's who started giggling.

"Even the great CM Punk's gotta shill the network," JBL laughed.

"Yep, and AJ's lovin it!" Cole laughed as well.

"But fnal reason why I came back to the WWE was that I felt like it was time for a change and I was tired of sitting on my ass having people fight the battles that I should be fighting. I made my opportunity to come back to the ring, put Triple H to sleep, and help them get fired. Now The Authority can call me a rebel, they can call me disloyal, they can call me whatever they want but I helped make sure that the next time they come back to a WWE arena they'll be buying tickets," Then the Second City Saint finally stood up and smiled. "The Authority is gone and CM Punk is back!"

"**CM PUNK! CM PUNK! CM PUNK! CM PUNK!**" The crowd chanted.

To be continued...


End file.
